Super Man aka Luke
by write-the-other-way
Summary: [COMPLETE] “Oh, and remember, while you’re not sick drink lots of fluids and avoid the junk food” Luke said sarcastically.[JJ][LL Fluff]
1. Luke Save Me

Hey, it's Meggie; I strike once again with a story I hope everyone will like. Right now, as l write this, I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot, or a few chapters. I know, I know, this story has been done a million billion over exaggerate much? times, but, I really hope I can add my own twist to the story and get your attention. Now, this may be a little different then my previous stories: _Walking Fools Day_, and _You're My Lucky Charm_. Because my cousin, the one, the only Ceige, is helping me write this, but I'm sure it will be just as good.

Ahh, may I use my middle name? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Lmao, that isn't really my middle name, by the way.

Oh yes. Jason… Nichole… who? They didn't exist.

And this is set season four ish.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters… and neither does my cousin Ceige, but I'll pay top buck to anyone who can give me Lukey-Poo… really, I will love you more than I love pie. And man-oh-man do I love pie.

Oh and by the way Ceige… you choked on a goat because you're cool. LMAO.

BY: Meggie and Ceige.

My Superman _Luke Save Me! _

Lorelai woke up on her own, possibly for the first time in weeks. Glancing over at her alarm clock she sighed… five eighteen.

_The windows…the… curtains? _Lorelai for the life of her couldn't remember why those words were running through her head. The Dragonfly test run was only in two weeks. She only had two weeks to get everything ready. Despite Luke's little voice running around in her head, that she could infract do it, she was still freaked out.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Three hours later Lorelai woke up. Her throat felt unusually dry so she took a sip of the glass of water on her nightstand next to her. She knew something was wrong when she swallowed and felt her throat burn.

_No, there is no was I am going to get sick. I'm too busy to get sick this sucks! _Lorelai thought. What was she going to do? She had a meeting at the Inn and already had a headache that was growing rapidly.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Luke finished wiping down the last table from his breakfast rush. The diner was completely empty, for a change. Luke looked out the window, the sky, which was minutes ago a dark shade of gray, was now blue and sunny. He noticed a certain brunette walking down the road, looking depressed. Luke walked over and started a new coffee batch in anticipation.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Lorelai started after slamming the diner door upon arrival. "I am thinking that this Inn will be the death of me," Lorelai said over dramatically. She sat down at the counter and looked up at Luke. He looked at her eyes, which were very red.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Luke asked shocked over Lorelai's red eyes, followed by the bags just under.

"Coffee please" Lorelai pouted.

"You should really get more sleep." Luke stated very Luke-Like.

"Thank-you, now, coffee." She said and held out her coffee mug.

"Are you getting sick?"

"Will you please shut up and hand over the freaking coffee" Lorelai shouted, unusually grumpy. She realized how mean that sounded and started over. "I'm sorry Luke, I've just had a really crappy day so far"

"What happened?" Luke asked concerned.

"Oh nothing, today is just sounding like a regular _Harold Dover_ T.V. show" Lorelai said and picked up her coffee cup to leave. "I'll come by for diner okay?"

"Yah see yah. Oh, and remember, while you're _not sick_ drink lots of fluids and avoid the junk food" Luke said sarcastically.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and left.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Lorelai got home and collapsed on the couch. How could a day that started off, crappy get even worse? Sookie forgot about the meeting with Tom, Michel visited his relatives over the weekend making his accent unbearably stronger, the coffee maker wasn't working, her she couldn't get a hold of Rory, or got to Luke's for more coffee, and, her mother called yet again to ask what is wrong with Lorelai… apparently still anticipating an answer to that question. She counted, twelve hours, twelve hours strait of work, no time for food, even with no appetite, and no coffee.

Lorelai's throat hurt more now, and when she spoke she could tell that she was losing it. Luke was right once again. Lorelai was sick. Lorelai felt like she was going to be sick and op top of that, was starving and thirsty.

She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number, hoping he was still awake,

"Luke's"

"Luke, save me" Lorelai said over dramatically with a dry voice.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Short I know, but what can I say… school. Yupp, I'm in high school now, meaning twice the homework, longer classes, don't get to see your closest friends anymore… oh yah… I love it sarcastic

But please, you know what would make those early mornings and late homework filled nights better for me? If you reviewed. That's right my friend…even if I probably don't know you You can be the person to make my day. It's simple really, just press the little purple button below and review… that's, press the little purple button below and review. Try it :)


	2. It's Your Fault!

BY: Meggie and Ceige.

My Superman 

_It's Your Fault! _

"Why am I sick, this sucks. It's all your fault!" Lorelai said as she lay down on the coach. Luke sat at the end where her feet were and raised an eyebrow at her.

"How is this my fault?" He asked shocked. Lorelai coughed and then pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You… you and the… people… and the… ugh, whatever. It's just your fault okay?" Lorelai said and picked up the remote.

"I'm sorry, you're looking awfully conferrable, why do I have to be here?" Luke said watching her face intensely. She was staring at the TV, but Luke felt bad. Her eyes were red and she was constantly coughing and sneezing, and loosing her voice. Luke didn't know if the later was a good thing or not for him.

"Because," Lorelai started, "You, got me sick, I don't know how, but you did"

"Maybe it was all the coffee destroying your immune system" Luke said obviously.

"Nope, nope, try again" Lorelai said and looked at him.

"Constant junk food…"

"Nope…" Luke sighed; he wasn't going to win this battle. "Luke can I have some food?" Lorelai's voice went very small at the end of that sentence and it was clear she was loosing it.

"Yah, what do yah want?"

"A-a," Every time she tried to speak, her voice cracked and her throat was sore. Luke was just about to play the guessing game with Lorelai when all the colour drained out of her face and she looked as if she was going to be sick, and that is exactly what happened.

Luke spent the next fifteen minutes in the bathroom with her, holding her hair while she threw up. Luke's plan was to stay with her tonight and then go back to his apartment, but right now, he thought, there was no was he is going to leave Lorelai at home alone in this condition.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

At first when Luke woke up he was startled and didn't recognize where he was. He glanced over at Lorelai who was sleeping with her head on the armrest, farthest away from the kitchen, her feet on Luke's lap. She looked awfully comfortable; Luke on the other hand, has his elbow on the armrest of the coach, with his head resting on it. His arm was now completely numb, and his neck was stiff.

Luke squinted his eyes at the time on the VCR it was 2:25am. There was no way he was going to work today.

Lorelai started stirring and moving around, and started coughing. Her face was really red and tiny drops of sweat were around her hairline. Luke slowly moved and put the back of his hand on her forehead and was shocked, she was on fire. He got up in search for a thermometer.

Bathroom? Probably, Luke thought to himself. He looked around and opened the medicine cabinet. He moved aside several medicine bottles; cough medicine, headache pills before he found a sealed box in the back with Thermometer written on the side.

He blew off the dust that had formed over the years Luke shook his head. This thermometer was probably from 10 years ago, but it was good enough, he made his way downstairs.

103.5. Luke's jaw dropped. He woke up Lorelai.

"Err" Lorelai growled/whispered.

"Lorelai, come on, I'm taking you to the doctors." Luke said concerned.

Lorelai grunted in response. She started to get up but felt really dizzy and fell into Luke's arms. Luke rapped one arm around her stomach and the other under her knees and carried her to his truck parked outside.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

I am VERY proud of myself. I'm done my homework… for once, lmao. Okay, you know the drill, review. Because seriously, I love reviews so much, I have them on my mantle at home… haha, just joking, but still, review! I plan to have a new chapter up soon, so sorry it's short, and kind off rushed


	3. Whiteboard Talk

**BY: Meggie and Ceige.**

My Superman 

_Whiteboard Talk._

"Okay, I don't have the tests back yet, but I'm pretty sure it's not serious." The doctor said.

"Pretty sure?" Luke asked concerned. Lorelai was sitting on the doctor's table with her head in her hands.

"I think she has laryngitis, but then again, I haven't gotten the tests back yet." The doctor said.

"Do you know when you get the tests back?" Luke asked,

"I could be two hours. You can take her home and give her this medicine for now," The doctor said as he handed Luke a tiny pill container, "but for now, you're going to have to keep a good eye on her" Luke nodded and put the pill container in his pocket.

"Thank-you doctor" Luke said and helped Lorelai off the table.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X 

Luke was at Lorelai's house. No change. She got sick on Saturday and it was now Monday. After the doctors appointment Luke went to his apartment and got some things so her could stay with Lorelai. He called Ceaser and Lane, and they were running the dinner until Lorelai got better. He called the Dragonfly, first getting yelled at by Michel because Michel needed Lorelai at the Dragonfly, and then talking to Sookie and being told, "Aw Luke that is so cute! Oh-la-la." They said Lorelai can take the time to get better, but they need her in ASAP. Rory was home yesterday to check up on her mom, but had to leave to go back to school.

Lorelai's voice was completely gone now. They played guessing games on a regular basis.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Luke asked entering Lorelai's room. She was lying in bed watching TV. He had volunteered to sleep on the coach.

Lorelai thought for a second then made a strange shape with her hands.

"Bacon? Eggs? Pancakes?" Lorelai used a three, and then changed her fingers to a two, to represent Eggs. Luke sighed, this was not working out. "I'll be right back."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X 

Lorelai was in need of a shower. She had tried several times in the last three days, but she couldn't stand up by herself. The doctor had called and said she has symptoms of laryngitis, but she is going to be weak for a couple days from taking the medicine. So, the only was Lorelai would be able to have a shower Is if she got Luke to go in with her and hold her up, now, although she did think about that, she didn't think Luke would be up to it, so she quickly waved the thought.

Lorelai was fed up. She hated someone else taking care of her. She wanted to have a shower without someone in there to hold her, or climb the stairs without Luke having to carry her up.

Although, Lorelai thought, it was nice having Luke around. It just proved that no matter what, he would be there for her.

As if on cue, Luke entered her room with a bag from Luke's diner, and to-go coffee cup and something in a Doose's Market bag.

"Coffee!" Lorelai squealed, or attempted to anyways, it just came out in a whisper, and ended up with her going into a coughing fit once again.

"The ONLY reason I am letting you have coffee is because it is warm and it will help your throat." He handed her the coffee and opened the Luke's bag and pulled out a burger. Lorelai raised her eyebrows

"I don't know why I'm letting you have this, but you're sick, and I hate seeing you like this, so here, one burger, after that it's back to soup" Lorelai made a face. She pointed at the Doose's bag.

"Oh," Luke started and sat at the foot of the bed. "Here" He pulled out a white bored and a black marker. Lorelai was completely confused judging by her face.

"Instead of killing your self trying to say words, just write them down." Lorelai smiled. Smart Luke, caring Luke… she was so loving Luke.

Lorelai got right to it and wrote something down on the white bored and turned it to Luke.

_Thanks for the burger._

"No problem" He responded after he read it. Lorelai flipped the bored over and erased her sentence to make a new one,

_Thanks for the coffee and whiteboard._

"No problem" He replied once again.

_Thanks for being you._

Luke blushed and turned his face away, flattered by what Lorelai said… or wrote.

"Happy to help" He said, there were a few minutes, right there when they were just looking at each other, but Lorelai's stomach growling made her think about the burger.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

The thing I thought about while writing this chapter:

I wonder how out of character I can get and still have people believing this could happen on the show?

Sorry my chapters are so short, but I'm going to update often depending on reviews

Okay, I think there will be only two more chapters. Please, reviewsmotivation. So keep those reviews coming and I'll keep writing.

Meggie.


	4. Movie Night

**By**: Meggie and Ceige

_BTW: I don't own Titanic or Casablanca either._

**My Superman**

_Movie Night_

Tuesday night was a planned night. Lorelai's goal was simple; to make it threw a whole movie without falling asleep. Luke's plan was a little bit more difficult: convince Lorelai not to make him watch the movie.

Lorelai, trying to maintain her goal was sitting on the coach rather than lying down, she was sitting pretty close to Luke, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

The whole day today had been a series of contests. First: Lorelai tried to go the whole day without coughing… that failed horribly. Although Luke acted annoyed that every five minutes Lorelai would make up a new challenge, deep down inside he knew he liked it. Spending three says strait with just Lorelai. He loved it.

Lorelai pulled out her whiteboard and wrote something down on it.

_Titanic or Casablanca? _

Luke pointed at Titanic. He had already seen Casablanca at the other movie night, so he decided to see Titanic, although he knew it was a chick flick he didn't care, hopefully he would fall asleep or something.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

"Jack…comeback" Lorelai said after _Rose_ said it. "I sound like her!" Lorelai whispered. Her voice was getting better, but not all the way yet.

Luke rolled his eyes. He looked at Lorelai. Her head was slowly leaning towards him and her eyes were blinking, looking like she was going to fall asleep.

Her head fell on his shoulder and her eyes shut.

He could have woken her up, but right then he like the feeling of her resting on his shoulder.

The background music went on as the movie ended. Lorelai kind of woke up

"Huh?"

"Shh" Luke said and adjusted himself so he was lying on the sofa and she was lying on top of him with her head on his neck area, breathing into his neck.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Lorelai was startled at first when she realized she was sleeping, on top of Luke. She started to move, but she was surprisingly comfortable.

"Wow, this ones going in the Christmas Cards" Lorelai's head shot up as she saw Rory walking into the living room, camera in hand, and picture in the other hand.

"Rory!" Lorelai said upset.

She got up, slowly, making sure not to wake Luke and went over to Rory.

"Hey your voice is back" Rory said and walked into her room grabbing a book.

"Hey you're back," Lorelai said stating the obvious

"I know, I forgot a book, and I wanted to make sure you and Luke didn't kill each other, but I see I had nothing to worry about, except what my mother and Luke were doing on the sofa" Rory said a mile a minute.

"What! No, Rory, nothing happened, trust me, we fell asleep" Rory walked out of the room into the kitchen to grab something.

"Sure you did"

"No Rory, we we're watching Titanic, that's it!"

"Yah, I have to go mom, I'll talk to you later okay? Bye" Rory said and kissed Lorelai's cheek, taunting by waving the Polaroid in front of her mothers face.

"Nothing happened!" And the door shut.

Lorelai walked into the living room and noticed Luke rubbing his eyes on the sofa

"What happened?" He asked confused

"Nothing!" She said loudly.

He ignored her rude tone, "Hey, you got your voice back, are you feeling better?"

"Yah, I am, thanks for everything" Lorelai smiled.

"I guess I should go then," Luke got up.

"Or" Lorelai said and grabbed his arm. "You could cook me an amazing breakfast and we can watch just one more movie, please"

Luke smiled.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

_&Tomorrow at lunch I'm coming home for the hour… I think. So anyways, I'll try and write the last chapter, please review and put a smile on my face :)_


	5. Thanks For Being My Superman

**BY**: Meg and Ceige

My Superman

_Thanks For Being My Superman_

Lorelai and Luke watched one more movie together, while eating the pancakes Luke had made in the kitchen earlier. Lorelai coughed as the credits went on.

"You sure you're okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"I'm fine, really, you should go" Lorelai said.

"Oh, you want me to go?"

"No, that's not it" Lorelai said and kind off stuttered not sure what really she should say.

Luke was just watching her, amused that she couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"I'm just saying that you know, the diner, you've been away for like, a couple days and you really should get back" Lorelai said and nodded, happy with the sentence she had formed even with Luke staring at her intensely.

"Stop looking at me" Lorelai snapped.

Luke rolled his eyes and got up. His bag was packed and at the door.

"But you're sure you're okay right? Because I don't want to have to come back in twenty minutes" Luke said as he approached the door.

"Why? Sick of me?" Luke smiled and turned to walk out of the door. "Wait" Lorelai said and Luke took a step towards her.

"Thanks, you know for everything"

"No problem" Luke smiled and took a step towards her, she did the same.

"You know, I'm still sure that it was you who got me sick somehow."

"I'm sure" He took one step closer to her, their faces were just inches apart,

Just as Lorelai was about to kiss him, she whispered, "Thanks for always being my superman"

And right there they had their first kiss.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X 

Short? Yes. Worth wolfing down my lunch, forgetting to do my homework… that's for you to say. I liked this story :) Hope you guys did too. Now. I have one favor to ask… you guys review.

Please

Please

Please…

Not to sound desperate or anything.

IDEAS FOR NEXT STORY:

Lorelai has a bet with Luke and the town:

Go twenty-four hours strait with no coffee.

Ha, I'm just wondering… does anybody else notice all my stories are Luke and Lorelai. So, is anybody wondering how I felt about season six of Gilmore Girls?

Review… and tell me what you think of my new idea.

Till the next time,

Maggie.


End file.
